<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evans Downey by lexaforgarrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606882">Evans Downey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaforgarrix/pseuds/lexaforgarrix'>lexaforgarrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actores de Marvel, Chobert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaforgarrix/pseuds/lexaforgarrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Cuando entras a la vida de alguien sigue siendo normal, pero cuando te vas es tristeza y oscuridad»</p><p>¿Que sucede cuando Robert Downey Jr. y Chris Evans adoptan a una joven venezolana que tiene grandes metas que parecen difíciles y más cuando se hacen?</p><p>Esto sucede...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ¡Estoy esperando una hija</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1: ¡Estoy esperando una hija!</p><p>Narrador omnisciente:</p><p>Chris y Robert habían invitado a sus amigos del elenco de Marvel, para darles una noticia que los tenia muy emocionados.</p><p>Todos ya estaban en la casa de Chris esperando que alguien se dignara a decir la noticia.</p><p>—Hola, buenas noches, gracias por venir, Robert y yo les tenemos una noticia.</p><p>Robert le asintió para que siguiera.</p><p>—Esto es bastante extraño viniendo de nosotros dos—Señalo a Robert y así mismo—. Pero como les tenemos un gran apreció, queremos decirles, para que estén presentes en esto y nos apoyen...</p><p>Chris suspiro y volvió a hablar.</p><p>—¡Estoy esperando una hija!</p><p>Todos en la sala se miraron las caras y varios hasta exclamaron que, pero lo que más se escucho fue Robert gritando.</p><p>—También es mía, no te lleves todo el crédito.</p><p>Todos quedaron más sorprendidos, Scarlett exclamó:</p><p>—¡¿Que acaban de decir que lo que dicen deja demasiado a la imaginación?!</p><p>Chris suspiro de nuevo.</p><p>—No es lo que piensan.</p><p>—¿Compraron un vientre? —Pregunto el actor de Hulk– Bruce Banner.</p><p>—¿Están en una relación y no nos dijeron?</p><p>—¡No y no, no estamos en una relacion, ella es adoptada!—Grito Chris ya harto de las locuras que decían sus amigos.</p><p>—¿Es una bebé o una niña?—Pregunto Spider–man sonriendoles sin mostrar los dientes.</p><p>Chris negó de igual manera, pero ya más calmado.</p><p>—Es una adolescente, tiene 15 años y es venezolana.</p><p>Le respondió Chris levantando una ceja.</p><p>—Y no hay duda que la vas a tratar como una bebé —Se burlo Robert tomando agua.</p><p>—Indudablemente—Le respondió Chris sonriendo mientras recordaba a la joven.</p><p>—¿Y por que la adoptaron?—Pregunto Thor.</p><p>—A ella se le han presentado muchas oportunidades que no se pueden en su país por la situación, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo que la adoptaramos para mejorar su vida, tomará nuestra nacionalidad, aprendiera perfectamente el idioma, y tal vez vaya a una universidad de calidad, ya que en su país ya no hay quien de alguna carrera a decir verdad.</p><p>T'Challa sollozó, Robert lo miro mientras fruncía el ceño articulaba un:</p><p>—¿Que te pasa?</p><p>—Nada, solo que la historia es muy hermosa—Se limpio una lágrima, Peter negó mientras le sonreía.</p><p>—¿Cuando la podremos ver?— Pregunto Black Widow.</p><p>—En menos de un mes ella estará aquí, cuando llegue les aviso para que vengan a conocerla, siento que los amara a todos, en especial a los dos Tom y a Sebastian...</p><p>Dijo Capitán América.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —Preguntaron al unisono los nombrados.</p><p>—Por nada—Esta vez les respondió Tony Stark divertido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿Un regalito? es un adjetivo demasiado pequeño para eso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2: ¿Un regalito? es un adjetivo demasiado pequeño para eso.</p><p>Narra Adalexa:</p><p>Mi papá ya me había buscado del colegio, íbamos camino a mi casa, hoy iban a venir Chris y Robert, para terminar algunas cosas, y para la próxima vez que viniera fuera para buscarme e irme a mi nueva casa con Chris.</p><p>Cerré el portón mi papá bajo de la camioneta, entramos a casa, estaban Chris, Robert, mi mamá y mi hermana.</p><p>Le pedí la bendición a mi mamá, me la dio, y me acerque a donde estaban los dos hombres, les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y tire mi bolso en el piso.</p><p>—¿Como te fue?—Me preguntaron mi madre, Robert y Chris al unísono, los dos hombre en inglés</p><p>—Bien, Bien— Dije en inglés y en español.</p><p>Es la segunda vez que están en Venezuela, y la segunda vez que los veo, se nota que Chris quedo encantado conmigo, Robert no lo hizo notar tanto, pero me ha dejado en claro que me quiere, en todo este tiempo que hemos hablado por internet.</p><p>—¿Ese es tu uniforme?—Me preguntó Chris, a lo que asentí—¿Por qué tienes ese color? He visto a varios con una azul.</p><p>—Yo estoy cuarto año, la azul se usa en primero, segundo y tercer año, y en cuarto y quinto año, se usa beige, mi hermana usa blanco porque esta en primaría.</p><p>Chris asiente, Robert también, a pesar de que no preguntó eso, cuando respondí el porque le empezó a llamar la atención el tema.</p><p>—Te trajimos un regalito—Me sonrió Chris, Robert le pasa una caja envuelta en papel.</p><p>Me lo da, rompo el papel, dejando ver en la caja la pantalla de un IPhone, abrí la boca sorprendida.</p><p>—¿Enserio?—Ellos asienten.</p><p>—Las personas con las que vas a tratar tienen uno, y sería raro que no lo tengas, y más siendo hija de nosotros.—Explico Chris.</p><p>Abrí la caja, saque el hermoso teléfono, lo encendí, salió en la pantalla "Hola", es el hola más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.</p><p>—¿Un regalito? Es un adjetivo demasiado pequeño para eso— Exclame contenta, ellos sonrieron.</p><p>—Te dije que le iba a gustar— Le dijo Robert, negué.</p><p>—Lo amo, gracias.</p><p>—No es nada princesa.</p><p>—Es demasiado, esto es casi imposible a decir verdad.</p><p>—Todo para ti dulzura— Se levanto del sofá y me abrazo—. Pronto tendrás la vida de tus sueños.</p><p>Y eso es lo que parece, un sueño hecho realidad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conmigo no se mete nadie.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3:  Conmigo no se mete nadie.</p><p>Narra Adalexa:</p><p>Les di un ultimo vistazo a mi teléfono, demasiados likes, comentarios y seguidos en mi instagram, es increíble la fama que tuve cuando mi nombre se dio a conocer.</p><p>Estoy esperando a Chris y Robert en el aeropuerto, el vuelo llegó un poco antes, y aun no han llegado a buscarme, ya tenia un numero telefónico aquí en los Estados Unidos, que me dieron para cuando llegara, y pueda desde ya hablarles, como hice, pero se que no han llegado, por que el tráfico es horrible, ya les avise a mis padres que llegue, pero ya no tengo que hacer, no conozco a nadie para aquí para hablar, y mis amigas deben de estar ocupadas, les habló después.</p><p>Decidí ir a tomar algo, compre un Cupcake, o como yo le digo ponquesito, un café, me senté en una mesa libre que vi, cerca había un televisor que estaba en un programa de chismes y cosas de famosos, sólo lo miraba porque no tenia que hacer, todo normal, hasta que pasaron mi publicación de Instagram.</p><p>Una chica que la miraba a unas mesas de distancia, me mira, después a la foto y otra vez a mi, noto que va ha abrir la boca y maldigo a Maduro.</p><p>—Maldito Maduro— Susurró y le meto un gran mordisco al cupcake.</p><p>—Hola, perdón ¿esa chica eres tu?—Me pregunta la chica.</p><p>Me hago la desentendida, miro la pantalla y asintió.</p><p>—Si soy yo—Le sonrió, estoy feliz de quien soy indistintamente de todo lo que esta pasando en mi vida, la chica lo ha hecho con todo el respeto y un poco de curiosidad, no puedo ser grosera.</p><p>—Debe ser genial, espero te adaptes rápido y aunque te lleguen insultando, no dejes de ser quien eres, se nota que ellos te quieren y eso es lo más importante.</p><p>Sus palabras me acaban de reconfortar, me han dicho muchas cosas desde que la adopción era oficial, pero nada fue como esto, algo que me iba a funcionar para lo que me falta de vida.</p><p>—Gracias, de verdad gracias—Le Sonreí, ella también lo hizo.</p><p>—Adalexa—Me llamaron de manera cansada desde atrás, me volteé y vi que era Robert con Chris detrás, pero el que habló fue Robert.</p><p>—¿Que te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? Grosero— Lo mire molesta.</p><p>—No hables en español con ese tono —Me regaño.—Mira que estoy molesto contigo, así que te lo calas.</p><p>—Mira que conmigo no se mete nadie, deja de estar celoso porque no puse tu apellido en mi instagram.</p><p>Le pase por un lado y fui ha abrazar a Chris que me sonrió cuando nos separamos, él si es lindo.</p><p>—Hola mi reina ¿Como estas y el viaje? —Me preguntó mientras  miraba todo mi rostro, como memorizandolo.</p><p>—Estoy bien, el viaje bien.</p><p>—¿Quieres ir a casa? Te quiero presentar a algunas personas.</p><p>Asentí.</p><p>—Solo hay que tomar mis cosas. —Señale detrás de mí, tome mi bolso, él mis maletas, mire a la chica con la que estaba hablando—. Adios, esperó verte otra vez.</p><p>—Digo lo mismo—Me sonrió.</p><p>Salí de esa área, siguiendo a Chris.</p><p>—Ignorame más—Me dijo Robert detrás de mí.</p><p>—Tu solo callate.</p><p>Le dije harta, Chris se río y Robert me miro boquiabierto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitulo 4: ¿Que hacen estas bellezas en mi nueva casa?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capitulo 4: ¿Que hacen estas bellezas en mi nueva casa?</p><p>Narra Adalexa:</p><p>Ya falta muy poco según lo que dijo Chris, estoy intentando memorizar la dirección, la anoté en las notas de mi teléfono, y él me explica, con puntos de referencia y toda la cosa.</p><p>Él se estacionó en una enorme casa de dos pisos, con gran y hermoso jardín delantero, y por lo que me contó atrás hay una piscina, después confirmó la hermosura de la parte de atrás de mi nueva casa.</p><p>—Tu habitación te va encantar, o al menos espero eso—Me dice Chris mientras apaga el auto, toma sus cosas, y yo también hago lo mismo.</p><p>Él sale del auto, yo también y me le acercó.</p><p>—Si es como todo lo que me haz dado, me va encantar.</p><p>Le doy una sonrisa sincera, él me la devuelve, tiene una sonrisa de todo el dinero del mundo, en momentos como estos, ser su hija es bastante devastador.</p><p>Toma mis cosas, tomo mi cartera que la puse con las otras cosas, no era indispensable en el camino, hací que la tire aquí atrás.</p><p>—Vamos entra.</p><p>Tomo la cerradura, le doy la vuelta, empujo hacia adentro, le iba a dar un espacio a Chris para que pasara con mi maleta, hasta que veo a Tom precioso Holland, Tom Papi rico Hiddleston y a Scarlett reina Johansson.</p><p>—¿Que hacen estas bellezas en mi casa?—Digo perdida en la belleza de estos tres seres.</p><p>Ellos me sonríen desde la sala, los dos Tom en el sofá de tres personas y Scarlett en el de una sola.</p><p>—La pregunta es: ¿que hace esta linda chica llegando con Chris? A ti —Se dirige a mi Scarlett—, Se nota que te gustan mayores, pero— Ahora le habla a Chris —. No sabía que te gustarán jovencitas.</p><p>Me eche a reír, Chris también.</p><p>—Ella es Adalexa — Me presentó.</p><p>—No sabia que fuera tan bella en persona—Scarlett es muy coqueta, la amo.</p><p>—Bueno ya los conoces—Me dijo Chris, pero lo interrumpi.</p><p>Me acerque hacia los dos hombre en los sofá.</p><p>—Pero ellos no a mi—Me dirigí hacia Hiddleston-Adalexa tu futura baby girl—Él sonrió, ahora hacia Holland— Adalexa el amor de tu vida.</p><p>Él también lo hizo, son tan hermosos, Scarlett río, Chris también.</p><p>—Espera ha conocer a Sebastian—Me guiño el ojo Scarlett.</p><p>—¿Sebastian Stan?—Pregunté para confirmar, ella asintió —, ¿ Sebastian... Stan... Él que hace a Bucky, el soldado del invierno?—Ella asiente—. ¿Cuando lo voy a conocer? aunque pensándolo bien, no debería, me lo voy a violar al pobrecito.</p><p>Scarlett río más, incluidos los hombres.</p><p>—¿Que tiene él que lo tengamos nosotros?—Pregunta Holland divertido.</p><p>—¿Ustedes están preparados psicológicamente para una violación?</p><p>Empezaron a tartamudear.</p><p>—No... Pero... Preguntó—Dijo Holland.</p><p>—Tranquilo que ustedes son mis bebos y eso no va ha pasar... A menos que ustedes quieran —Me senté en medio de ellos y tome sus manos.</p><p>Hiddleston me empezó ha acariciar la mano, y la otra Holland la entrelazo con la suya.</p><p>Antes esto no pasaba ni con el chico más feo, ahora tengo a los Tom de mis sueños haciéndome esto, esto hace que una sensación rara pero bonita se instale en mi pecho, no quiero que esto se acabe nunca.</p><p>Scarlett me mira y en su mirada se refleja se entiende cosas que nadie había notado, que esto jamas me había pasado, lo mucho que me gusta esto, y sobre todo, lo mucho que me están sanando con solo tomar mis manos, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, los mios también, pero a ella le duele más que a mí.</p><p>Entiende el favor que me hicieron Robert y Chris al adoptarme, al presentarme estos hombres que indirectamente me van a mostrar y enseñar cosas que nadie quería enseñarme.</p><p>Como esto, como el hecho de que me quieran, desde el primer momento, porque hací es querer, en el primer segundo, no es algo de tiempo, días, meses, años.</p><p>El tiempo es una variable, y el verdadero amor no sabe que es el tiempo, ni la distancia, el verdadero amor solo sabe manifestarse, y ser muy hermoso.</p><p>Chris baja de la planta alta, por lo visto mi habitación, ya que mía cosas no están con él, sonríe cuando nos ve, todos lo hacen, Holland encantado, igual que Chris, Hiddleston sonríe pleno, Scarlett triste, y yo contenta.</p><p>Scarlett solloza, y los hombres la miran preocupados, mientras ella llora, yo solo observó, se lo que le pasa.</p><p>—¿Que sucede Scar?—Pregunta Chris, ella niega.</p><p>Se levanta, la copio y me abraza llorando más libremente.</p><p>—Te quiero linda—Me dice—. Espero amarte muy pronto mi amor.</p><p>Esto ultimo me lo dice a los ojos.</p><p>—Yo igual—Le respondo desde el corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5: Quiero beber.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5: Quiero beber.<br/>Narra Adalexa:<br/>Este cuarto es hermoso, tiene escritorio, un tocador lleno de maquillaje, dos puertas, una el baño y la otra el closet, según no esta lleno, nada más tiene la cuarta parte con lo que ellos me compraron, que la meta es llenarlo, aunque no me quejó.<br/>La cama es Queen, tengo una cama así de grande para mi solita, esperó que sea igual de suave como se ve, por que ya me dio hasta sueño de verla allí, toda suave y hermosa.<br/>Me tiro a la cama, los cuatro que me siguieron se ríen, tengo una cara de satisfacción bastante similar a la que haré cuando Maduro muera.<br/>Mi nalga derecha arde, Holland me nalgueo, estoy sorprendida.<br/>-Mira que no tengo casi y me pegas - Le reclamó -. Me vas a dejar sin nada.<br/>Se vuelven a reír, no se si me ven cara de payaso o que cosa, pero habló y se ríen.<br/>-¿Quieres salir a comprar algo?- Me pregunta el Capitán.<br/>Asiento, y me levanto de la nube que tengo por cama.<br/>-¿Que vas a comprar?-Pregunto tomando la cartera que tire en el escritorio, para tirarme a la cama.<br/>-Las cosas que no pude comprar porque no estabas aquí.<br/>-Perfecto<br/>Él asintió, quedemos en que quería ropa interior bonita.</p><p>Estamos en un centro comercial, compre alguna ropa en Zara, los cuatro me ayudan a escoger la ropa, todo por lo visto me queda bien y no dejan de decírmelo.<br/>-Vamos para la tienda Calvin Klein.<br/>Asintió y llegamos por que estaba relativamente cerca de la tienda anterior.<br/>Chris y yo buscamos a alguien que trabaje aquí para hacerle una pregunta ya que no consigo la talla.<br/>Todos están viendo ropa, los dos Tom's están muy concentrados, ya que mi pregunta los toma desprevenidos.<br/>-¿Tienen tallas más grandes? -Le pregunta a la chica y al chico que nos vinieron a auxiliar, señalando los brasieres.<br/>Los Tom's están sonrojados y boquiabiertos, Chris esta mas sereno, por que ya hace tiempo la explique mi problema, y Scarlett esta sorprendida, todos dejaron de hacer lo que están haciendo, hasta una señora que estaba cerca.<br/>La chica me responde, ya que el chico que se nota que es un poco mayor que yo, esta sorprendido viéndome de arriba abajo.<br/>-Esas son las tallas más grandes que tenemos.<br/>Yo ahora me uno a la expresión sorprendida.<br/>-Ustedes son también son una marca de ropa interior y me dicen que no hay talla de un brasier para una chica de 15 años.<br/>La chica asiente, la señora que estaba allí quedo en shock.<br/>-¿Tienes 15 años?- Pregunta el chico, asiento.<br/>-En mi país las mujeres somos así.<br/>Respondo obvia.<br/>-¿Eres latina?<br/>-Soy venezolana-Tomo aire-. Las mujeres más hermosas del mundo somos las venezolanas ¿no lo sabias?<br/>Todos niegan.<br/>-Ignorantes-Susurro- vamos a Victoria Secret's.<br/>Salgo de la tienda, veo un restaurante cerca, mientras espero a los demás me sigan, algunas personas estas bebiendo, nunca me había pasado esto, pero ya me entro el modo alcohólica, quiero beber y volverme loca, ahora que no están mis padres cerca, mi hermana tampoco.<br/>No tengo alguien al que darle ejemplo o que me caiga a coñazos, así que quiero beber.<br/>-Victoria Secret's esta al final del pasillo-Me informa Chris.<br/>-Quiero beber -Lo miro a los ojos esperando respuesta, un no, un estas loca.<br/>-Mañana hay fiesta así que...-Me responde dejándome sorprendida por la aceptación -Mañana puedes hacerlo.<br/>Asiento y empiezo a caminar.<br/>-¿Siempre pasa eso?-Pregunta Scarlett a mi lado.<br/>-Se podría decir, una vez dije que quería una talla más grande, y era C, y me respondieron que la mayoría que las usa son las que tienen los senos operados.<br/>-¿Enserio?-Preguntan los tres hombres y la mujer a mi lado.<br/>-Si, mientras otras pagan por esto-Señalo mi pecho -. Yo lo tengo gratis.<br/>-A eso se le llama triunfar en la vida.<br/>-Lo dice la mujer que le da vida a Natasha Romanoff-Levanto la ceja y entro a la gran y sexy tienda.<br/>Me dirigo a las tallas más cercanas a la mía, tomó uno para ir al probador.<br/>-Voy a probarme esto-Asienten.<br/>Miro el brasier ya puesto en mi, me queda muy bien, pero como siempre necesito una segunda opinión y que bueno que vino Scarlett.<br/>-¡Scarlett!-La llame con el cuerpo en el probador y la cabeza afuera.<br/>-¿Que pasa?-Pregunta ya frente a mi.<br/>-Quiero tu opinion-Abro la puerta completamente para que me vea.<br/>Chris, Holland y Hiddleston están allí detrás de ella, me miran e intentan no hacerlo.<br/>-Vamos a otro sitio mejor -Se los llevo Chris.<br/>Reí, ella me dijo que estaba perfecto, me vestí como cuando llegue, tome otros de la misma talla y decidí que estaba bien y dije que estaba listo.<br/>Fuimos a pagar, y la chica que nos atendió me dijo:<br/>-Podrías ser una Ángel fácilmente.<br/>Le Sonreí, tome la bolsa y salí.<br/>Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y mañana no será tan fácil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 6: ¡Los vengadores están en la casa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6: ¡Los vengadores están en la casa!<br/>Narra Adalexa:<br/>Término de ponerme labial, me miro en el espejo, mi ropa esta bien, el maquillaje también, sonrió a lo que veo, nunca me siento así.<br/>Tomo mi teléfono, apago la luz del tocador y la habitación, bajo a paso tranquilo, no me molestan los tacones ni nada, sólo no hay apuro, todos los actores de Marvel están aquí, esta hasta el actor que le dio vida a Thanos.<br/>Chris se me acerca, toma mi mano le sonrió y me sonríe antes de hablar:<br/>—Ella es Adalexa—Me presenta a al multitud de actores que llenan la sala.<br/>Todos sonríen, Scarlett me manda un beso que le devuelvo, Holland me saluda desde su lugar moviendo su mano, también hago lo mismo, y Hiddleston me guiña un ojo.<br/>Todos se ríen de lo que hago, sonrió inocente.<br/>Alguien le sube el volumen a la música, y todos hablan con alguien más y en eso me toma de la mano Robert.<br/>Me lleva hasta donde están los actores que le dan vida a Rhodey, Happy y la hermosa Pepper.<br/>—Hola ¿como están? —Pregunto sonriente.<br/>—Muy bien ¿y tu?—Pregunta la otra mujer además de mi.<br/>—Excelente.<br/>—¿Quieres?—Me ofrece una copa el moreno, asiento.<br/>La toma y pruebo, me miran expectantes a mi reacción, no muestro nada, e intento sacar conversación.<br/>[...]<br/>Ya conocí a todos en esta sala, algunos se han ido porque tienen, trabajo, familia o cosas así, no recuerdo, ya no recuerdo cuanto he bebido, no estoy borracha, solo estoy achispada, todo lo veo y escucho como es.<br/>Jeremy Renner y Paul Rudd me llaman para unirme a su grupo que esta pensando en que hacer que están en confianza.<br/>Me siento sobre la pierna de Chris que esta sentado en una silla que trajeron de la cocina.<br/>—¿Te podemos hacer unas preguntas?—Pregunta Jeremy, asiento.—. ¿Eres virgen?<br/>Asiento y me río.<br/>—Ella no es clase de chica.—Dijo Chris<br/>Robert y Scarlett asintieron de acuerdo.<br/>—¿Cuantos novios has tenido?—Pregunta Paul Rudd antes de llevar la copa a sus labios y beber.<br/>—Ninguno—Respondo copiando la acción.<br/>—¿Enserio?—Pregunta sorprendida Elizabeth—. ¿Tu primer beso?<br/>—Tampoco—Negué.<br/>El actor que hizo a Prieto salio de la cocina y habló:<br/>—Yo te lo doy con gusto — Robert y Hiddleston lo alejaron hacia la cocina, ya que venía hacia donde estaba, Chris me tomo de la cintura.<br/>Reí fuertemente, el alcohol y mi humor se apoderaron de mi un segundo, la mayoría rieron suavemente de la ocurrencia de él, excepto los ya nombrados y el otro Tom que solo sonrió y negó.<br/>—Eres una en un millón—Me dijo  el apellido Boseman, me beso la mejilla Chris, Sonreí ante eso.<br/>—No lo creó —Respondí negando.<br/>—Muchas a tu edad son madres—Puntualizó el hombre detrás de mi abrazandome.<br/>—Lo se, varias que estudiaron conmigo lo son, pero también hay chicas que no les gusta ni ir a fiestas, era así pero empezaron las fiestas de 15 años y fui a casi a todas.<br/>—No puedo creer que no tuviste novios.— Dijo Hiddleston, Hemsworth y su esposa asintieron de acuerdo.<br/>—Si me llegaban feos, pero después nada, ni uno— Chris ríe suavemente detrás de mi, le golpeó el brazo con una molestia fingida.<br/>Ríe ahora fuertemente, lo vuelvo a golpear más fuerte.<br/>—Malo—Lo miro y le saco la lengua.<br/>—Yo si quiero contigo— Vuelve a gritar "Prieto" desde la cocina.<br/>—No vas a salir con mi hija — Gritan Chris y Robert, río.<br/>—En ese caso decido yo— Dijo para molestarlos.<br/>Van a protestar, pero "Clint Barton " habla primero.<br/>—Es cierto —Los demás asienten.<br/>Mis padres cierran sus bocas, Robert rueda los ojos, y Chris me levanta de su pecho y cruza sus brazos.<br/>—Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me iré de esta casa —Abrazo a Chris por encima de sus brazos y con mi cabeza en su pecho.<br/>Él relaja la postura y me abraza.<br/>—Y Robert siempre pelearé contigo sin importar los años que tenga.<br/>Los dos rieron suavemente.<br/>—Dejando de lado eso, ¿cual es tu vengador favorito?—Preguntó Rudd.<br/>—No lo se, los amo a todos, es como si me pusieran a elegir entre mis uñas y mis labios.<br/>—Y eso es bastante —Dijo Chris.<br/>—¿Y tu personaje favorito de Marvel?—Preguntó esta vez Holland.<br/>—Loki—Respondí rápidamente y con seguridad.<br/>Todos quedaron estupefactos, Hiddleston sonrió.<br/>—Entre tantos personajes  elegiste a Loki—Dijo Robert ofendido.<br/>—Es tu favorito porque te gusta Tom—Dijo Chris de la misma forma.<br/>—Ese no es tu problema —Dije divertida.<br/>—Cuando dije que te gustaban mayores, no pensé que fuera verdad —Dijo Scarlett.<br/>—También me gusta Sebastian, el otro Tom, el famoso más joven que me gusta es Shawn Mendes y tiene 20.<br/>—Mujer— Me dice Elizabeth.<br/>—Lo dices como si no te gustaran los hombres bonitos—Levanto mi ceja.<br/>—Si pero, no se los digo—Exclama Elizabeth sonrojada.<br/>—No es la primera vez que lo hago —Levanto los hombros restándole importancia.<br/>—¿Ya le has dicho a un chico que te gusta?—Scarlett pregunta sorprendida.<br/>—Si, a uno.<br/>—¿Y que paso?—Pregunta Scarlett.<br/>—Nada... ¿Que va a pasar? Le escribí un testamento, dijo que habláramos y hasta hoy no hemos hablado—Explico rápidamente.<br/>—¿Enserio?—Pregunta Holland, asiento.<br/>—Ya me resigne a gustarle a alguien, sólo quiero estar viendo películas de ustedes—Hice un puchero, Chris río y beso mi cabello.<br/>—A mi me gustas—Grito ya saben quien desde la cocina.<br/>—Nos quedó claro—Le respondió Robert, Sonreí<br/>—¿Para que quieres un novio si todos podemos cumplir con ese papel?—Dijo Scarlett levantando su ceja, mientras cuenta una idea que acaba de tener.<br/>—Si quieren hacerlo, por mi no hay problema.<br/>—¿Se anotan?—Pregunta Scarlett a todos en la sala, todos asienten—. Tienes a los vengadores a tu servicio.<br/>Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, esto sera divertido.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 7: WhatsApp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acabas de crear el grupo "Mis novios😂💓"</p><p>Agregaste a Thor(pe)⚡</p><p>Agregaste a Spidey😍</p><p>Agregaste a Gato Negro💓</p><p>Agregaste a Brujita Bella😍</p><p>Agregaste a Scarlett😏💓</p><p>Agregaste a Hechicero🙈</p><p>Agregaste a Hormiguita🐜</p><p>Agregaste a Daddy Hiddleston😍</p><p>Agregaste a Soldado De Mi❤</p><p>Agregaste a Chico Veloz💘</p><p>Agregaste a Ojo de Halcón👀</p><p>Spidey😍<br/>¿Que es esto Lexa?</p><p>Entiendo, pero de verdad<br/>estas loca😂.</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>No es la primera vez que me lo dicen JAJAJA.</p><p>Es para hablar con ustedes al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Y por que los quiero invitar esta noche a cenar🍴</p><p>Necesito un emoji de Arepa😞</p><p>Ojo de halcón👀</p><p>¿Arepa?</p><p>¿Que es eso?</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Respuesta a Ojo de halcón👀<br/>Arepa, que más.</p><p>Es comida, la puedes comer cuando tu quieras, es lo mejor del mundo😍.</p><p>Gato Negro💓<br/>¿La arepas no es Colombiana?</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Respuesta a Gato Negro💓</p><p>¿Te bloqueo y no te hablo más nunca?</p><p>Gato Negro💓<br/>Tranquila, que ya me voy<br/>a callar y no decir cosas como esa.</p><p>Scarlett😏💓<br/>Respuesta a Gato Negro💓<br/>Te tiene controlado.</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>A todos menos al chico veloz, él lo tiene controlado Robert y Chris JAJAJA.</p><p>Thor(pe)⚡<br/>Si supieras que sí😂.</p><p>Pobre, se nota que le gustas.</p><p>Chico Veloz💘<br/>Ella no solo me gusta, me<br/>encanta, es que no la han visto.</p><p>Es demasiado hermosa😍</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Si me pudiera sonrojar lo haría😍.</p><p>Brujita Bella😍<br/>Momento lindo, pero no apto<br/>para el Chat.</p><p>Hagamos como que <br/>no paso.</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Te pasas, así si pareces una bruja de verdad.</p><p>Brujita Bella😍<br/>¿Me pusiste de nombre de <br/>contacto algo que tiene<br/>que ver con bruja?</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Si, te puse Brujita Bella😍.</p><p>Brujita Bella😍<br/>Me gusta.</p><p>Pensé que era peor.</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Les voy a mandar una foto<br/>con sus nombres de contacto<br/>para que lo vean😉.</p><p>Has mandado una imagen</p><p>Scarlett😏💓<br/>Amo como pusiste a todos😂.</p><p>Sobre todo a Hiddleston picarona😏.</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>No, como crees😂.</p><p>¿Van a venir si o no?</p><p>Scarlett😏💓<br/>Pues claro que voy,<br/>eso no de pregunta.</p><p>Gato Negro💓<br/>Allá nos vemos.</p><p>Spidey😍<br/>¿Que clase de novios seríamos<br/>sino vamos?</p><p>Brujita Bella😍<br/>Lo que dijo el chico spoiler.</p><p>Thor(pe)⚡<br/>Elsa no irá, pero allí estaré.</p><p>La próxima va ella pero no yo.</p><p>Ojo de halcón👀<br/>Claro que voy, quiero saber que es la arepa.</p><p>Respuesta a Thor(pe)⚡<br/>¿Se turnan?</p><p>Thor(pe)⚡<br/>Si.</p><p>Hechicero🙈<br/>¿Quieres que lleve algo?</p><p>Lexa👑<br/>Lo que quieras ponerle a la arepas.</p><p>Jamón, queso, cualquier cosa.</p><p>Chico Veloz💘<br/>Por supuesto que voy, vas a<br/>cocinar, escuche que cocinas muy bien😍.</p><p>Hormiguita🐜<br/>Respuesta a Chico Veloz💘<br/>Si es cierto lo que dice, claro que voy.</p><p>Daddy Hiddleston😍<br/>No dudes que estaré allí.</p><p>Soldado de mi ❤<br/>Claro que si voy hermosa.</p><p>Brujita Bella😍<br/>Malinterprete todo lo último,<br/>ay.</p><p>Scarlett😏💓<br/>Yo también.</p><p>Ayuda.</p><p>Gato negro💓<br/>Respuesta a Scarlett😏💓<br/>X2</p><p>Spidey😍<br/>X3</p><p>Thor(pe)⚡<br/>X4</p><p>Elsa esta a mi lado y también lo malinterpretó, esto es fuerte.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>